Japan's Gang
by melodilove3
Summary: [GoM x OC] A basketball team turns into a gang by a losing bet. Can this gang find their way to the top as the world's most feared or will it be the gang going back to the legendary elite basketball team in Teiko?
1. Prologue

The lights shimmer through the crystallized chandelier in the famous Japanese casino, Tango Casino. Tango Casino, however, belonged to the most feared gang in the world; Kiseki no Sedai, a group of several boys and 2 girls; 3 if you include the mysterious founder.

You should know by now their names by now, but since you're new, let me tell you who they are.

_Akashi Seijuro; The Emperor_

_Kise Ryota; The Face_

_Midorima Shintaro; The Vice_

_Aomine Daiki; The Hardcore_

_Murasakibara Atsushi; The Cook_

_Kuroko Tetsuya; The Shadow _

_Kagami Tagai; The Tiger_

_and Takao Kazunari; The Hawk_

That's the main gang group fighters, but rumors spread fast about having 2 girls for backup. Well, 3 girls if that counts for the founder.

_Momoi Satsuki; The Data Collector and _

_Riko Aida; The Analyst_

About the founder is unknown. For one thing, it's a 16 year-old girl. A very bad 16 year-old girl that is. But she's a good girl, at some point. But if you must know, she is a violent one too, violent than Akashi, the most feared leader. If she's mad, she'll use a scissor. If you tick her off, she'll probably use her high heels. Just to let you know, high heels and scissors are both sharp.

Anyways, let me tell you the story of how the most famous basketball team in Teiko Middle School became the most feared monstrous gang in the world. And we'll start back in Teiko, where the elite basketball team began.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Chapter 1**  
**The Bet**

**.**

**.**

So we start off back in the second year of Teiko Middle School, where the most famous school it's winning streaks in basketball games and for it's motto, "Ever-Victorious" in all the clubs. Then that one single famous school gets a little table turn on that day. Sure, the kaiji for 'Tei' means emperor and 'Ko' means ray or light, but for this certain day, all the 'winning' stuff that Teiko Middle School was planning certainly did _not_ turned out as planned.

It was like any other day during Teiko's usual basketball meeting. The players were minding their own business. How about this: I introduce you the Generation of Miracles AKA Kiseki no Sedai and their manager?

_Akashi Seijuro; No. 4, The Captain_

_Kise Ryota; No. 7, The Copycat_

_Midorima Shintaro; No. 7, The Number One Shooter_

_Aomine Daiki; No. 6, The Ace_

_Murasakibara Atsushi; No. 5, The Giant_

_Kuroko Tetsuya; No. 15, The Phantom_

_and Momoi Satsuku; The Manager_

It was the usual routine. Midorima and Akashi doing their Vice-and-Captain meeting plays, Kise and Aomine with their usual one-on-ones, while Kuroko, Momoi, and Murasakibara were eating popsicles. Then there this girl with brownish-orange hair and clear orange eyes in a pink tank top with ruffles at the top and a scrunched up hooded jacket always watching them without them noticing.**  
**

Meet Kiku Takahashi, the fancy _"good"_ girl next-door in the Teiko clubs with_ such_ a foul mouth when needed. She's the daughter of Mizuki Ito Takahashi, the CEO of the Ito Fashion Department, the daughter of the lead gang founder, Juro Takahashi, and the middle child between her two brothers, Yoshino "Yoshi" Takahashi, the eldest, and Masaru "Masaki" Takashi, the youngest. She's the next heir in the Diamond (one of her father's gang) and the next heir to the CEO throne. Having an innocent-angel look that was inherited from her mother and a very bad girl personality from her father, Kiku was nicknamed as the "Teiko's Little Princess". Well, "Teiko's Little _Devil_ Princess".

Devil was more of a formal way to descirbe her. If you look closely enough, her eyes seems to twinkle in mischief. By mischief, I was talking about the time she made a wreak in the science lab as when she acted innocently clueless when her partner mixed the wrong potion. In short terms, Kiku is the rich princess of Teiko with a spoiled rotten attitude. Anyways, back to the story. Now where was I... _Ah yes!_

The girl, Kiku 'Itamaki' Takahashi, had a evil yet sweet-like smile on her lips. It wasn't long before she stepped up into the gym with a thick silence, making her footsteps click on the rubber floor.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I want to play." Kiku said, walking toward the ace and the copycat, who was holding the orange round ball.

"Likewise, but I'm afraid that this gym is reserved for players only." Midorima replied with a small bow and a serious tone. The girl gave a(n) (not) innocent smile as she tossed the ball into the basket, mocking Midorima's famous 3-pointers and pose.

"I know," was her statement answer. "Let a game. _All_ of you guys against me; what do you say?" Kiku beamed with sun-rays and flowers in the background. But then all the cute and fluffy things disappeared when her (evil) innocent smile crossed her face.

"As much as we want to, Takahashi, we have a match tomorrow with Komagi Middle School." Akashi answered with a small snip from his red scissors which had no effect on the princess. Kiku smiled.

"I'm the daughter of a gang leader, the daughter of the Ito Fashion Department's CEO, and the sister of Yoshino Takahashi and Masaru Takashi, you know." Kiku said, pausing at the end, making everyone go suspicious.

"So I propose a bet. If you play and win against my old middle school, Yamato Academy, today then I'll forget everything that happened and we'll think we never met, but if you lose," she paused. Her eyes twinkled upon using the same bet that she used against her old school whiched ended up in her brothers' control.

"If you lose, a special surprise waiting for you at the abandon Tokyo station at 11:00 PM, so don't be late."

.

And from that point, the Teiko first string players went over to Yokohama, Japan where two male teens stood there in black suits with a red tie. "Yoshino Takahashi and Masaru Takahashi. You guys better watch out for them. They're the next heir in _the_ Underworld for the gangs _Jupiter _and_ Neptune_ and they have seven schools under their control, one of them is Yamato Academy." Momoi stated seriously. "Coach Sanada said that you guys better win."

Aomine chuckled and ruffled his childhood friend's hair, much to her annoyance. "You worry too much, Satsuki. We'll win with your information on the opposing team, right?"

Pushing his hand away, Momoi huffed and groaned. "About Yamato Academy, the information_ isn't_ enough. The school's database is guarded tightly and not a single information was leaked out. All _I've_ gotten was the two coaches' names. The players' information is unknown except for Yoshino-kun's, Masaru-kun's, and Kiku-san's."

"Then give us their information, Momoi." Their coach, Sanada said. The pink girl nodded and passed out the papers that had the names Yoshino Takahashi, Masaru Takahashi, and Kiku Takahashi. "Yamato Academy only allow students that attend here come in, so I had to ask some students for the information." Momoi said. The coach flip the pages over and over.

"Was there anything different about them, Momoi?"

Momoi shook her head. "No sir, but their eyes were all dull like something was possessing them." Sanada nodded and looked in the direction of the school that had a thick black floral carved designed gate. "We'll _have_ to be careful."

.

Unfortunately for Teiko, they lost by merrily 1 point in the fourth quarter; Yamato scoring a buzzer beater. True to Momoi's words, all of the Yamato players eyes were dull, almost like they're under a spell, except the three Takahashis. Shock were in Midorima's, Akashi's, Aomine's, Murasakibara's, and mostly Sanada's eyes while Kuroko's and Momoi's were filled with blankness.

You're wondering how they lost, right? Teiko was in the lead with 98 points while Yamato had 89 in the third quarter, like any game. And being in the "full of themselves" pride, the mistake was when Teiko's center just happened to slip while defending and the ball passed through the opening. Same thing happened with Aomine and Kise with Yamato's number 4 and 9. They cut-off Kuroko's pass to Aomine and any members of Teiko by making him "appear" on the court without his misdirection. Secretly, Yamato's number 4 and 9 happened to be the two Takahashi brothers.

Yoshino, number 4 and Masaru, number 9, the two brothers did the Double Ankle Break; a fast break where you could see sweat dripping on the floor for the opposing team and hear a loud crack from the ankle snap, but managing the ankle from breaking was well done.

"Heh, Teiko's way too easy to beat." Yoshino said, plastering an evil smirk on his face. Masaru nodded as he wiped his sweat off on the towel. "So true, bro. Since they lost, Kiku-nee, shouldn't we give them their reward for being such an entertainment?" A wide sneaky grin appeared on the youngest child's face as he looked at his older sister.

"I'll give it to them at the abandon Tokyo station at 11 PM."

.

And so, let me do a timeskip for the time being since the rest of the day was sulking and screaming in their rooms. As for the coach, he went out for drinking of some sort.

Evening came early than expected and everyone had gathered around the abandon train station in bundels of jackets and coats. Two men in black vest, white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes were standing by the doors.

"Miss Itamaki is excepting you. Please come in." The doors opened as one of the men said. Walking in the old buliding where rubles were scattered everywhere with the thought of ghost wandering around might scare the teens, a bit.

Reaching the end of the hall, there was a person sitting the chair; the chair turned away from sight, showing the back.

"Miss Itamaki, the people you are expecting are here."

Kiku turned around in her chair, facing the 6 boys and the only girl. Her elbows were on the table and her hands were clasped together. Her clothing changed from the Teiko uniform to a black leather jacket with bright neon orange tank top that shows her abdomen and black leather leggings and knee-length winter boots with heels.

"Welcome to _my_ world, Kiseki no Sedai."

**Omake (I think that's how you spell it...)**

**(A/N: You guys can skip the basketball game if you want. I just suck at writing sport games. :P If you guys want to read it, Y is for Yamato and T is for Teiko. I just don't feel like writing Yamato and Teiko over and over.)**

**The Game Part**

The game started with the tip-off went to Teiko; Aomine with the ball. As he went for a dunk, Yamato's number 7, Ren Imayoshi blocked him as well taking the ball and passing it to his teammate, Y's number 10. As for the first point, it always go the legendary middle school. Passing to teammates, dribbling of the orange ball, the sqeuaks of shoes, and the sound of the players shouting and breathing, came to Kiku's mind.

"Yoshino and Masaru. I _want_ to see_ it_ during the last quarter." Her brothers nodded, one with a sly smirk and another with a wide grin.

First quater ended with T 25 to Y 15.

Second quarter start after the break. What Teiko didn't know was that Yamato had planned out something that was out of the basketball league. "Knock them down. Ren, score as many 3-pointer as you can. Yuki and Daichi, I want the defenses tighten and the offence loosen as well." The guys bowed before the girl and walked out onto the court. Yoshino smiled gleefully at his younger sister. "I told you that the mind control worked."

Kiku playfully scoffed. "Hmph, if anything, I want the team leader as my boyfriend if this goes according to plan." Her eyes glanced at the court. 3 mintues and 40 seconds were already wasted. "Oh by the way Yoshino?"

"Hmm?"

"About that special move..."

"Yes, I know. Make Teiko go crazy with it. Geez, sis. You gotta trust your older bro once in a while." A 3-pointer was shot by Teiko. The Takahashi older brother metally scoffed. 'They think they'll win this huh? I'll show you not to mess with the 3 crowned gang founders and leaders.'

Second quarter end with T 50 to Y 51.

Thrid quarter started with several back and forth scoring points. If Teiko scores one second, Yamato returns back the favor. This of course, just happend back and forth. So third quarter ended with T 98 and Y 89.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I feel I made an epic failure on this chapter and the game...*goes sulking in a corner* But it look a long time to update right?**

**Anyways do the usual routine for readers! ^_^v**

**-melodilove3**


End file.
